


Fences

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Historical, Civil War, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 1800s, South Carolina, USA: T'Challa is an African-American slave living on a plantation. Tony Stark is a wealthy white man from the North and a prominent abolitionist. Their destinies cross at a time when they both need eachother and soon T'Challa realizes that he has a chance for a better life if he can escape to New York.





	Fences

The blazing Southern summers were humid, so humid, with the magnolia trees seeping their strong perfume into the muggy air. T'Challa had been whipped again that morning by his Master, but he didn't let it break his spirits. He worked tirelessly in the cotton field under that hot sun, singing gospel hymns with the other workers and dreaming of his homeland. Before a rival tribe sold him into slavery as a boy, he'd been part of a royal bloodline in his African homeland of Wakanda. But, now he was just a slave. 

Suddenly, one of the overseers walked over to him and his friend, Big Johnny. Big Johnny had got a bad infection in his leg from a snake bite a couple of days ago. It was getting worse and worse. Now, his whole leg was swollen and pus oozed out. T'Challa tried to protect Big Johnny as much as he could, sometimes doing extra work. But, the overseer must've had enough. 

"Injured n--rs don't pick cotton," the overseer said, pulling out a pistol. 

"No!" T'Challa said. "I be doin his work fo him. I be pickin." 

But the overseer didn't listen. He fired his pistol and Big Johnny fell onto the ground with a bullet hole through his stomach. The blood soaked through his white shirt. 

"No, no," T'Challa moaned.

"Shut up and git back to work, boy!" the overseer said. 

***

"We shall overcome  
We shall overcome  
We shall overcome some day"

The songs echoed through the slave quarters as T'Challa got ready for bed that night. He didn't join in. His heart ached for Big Johnny. A young boy named Jedediah Samuel Brown sat next to him on his sleeping mat. 

"I is sorry, T'Challa," he said.

"Me, too," T'Challa said. "One day, we be gettin out of here. We be free." 

 

***

Little did he know that freedom would come in the form of a Northern white man named Anthony Edward Stark, who was visiting the plantation the next day. The master told the slaves to clean thereselves up real nice and get ready, because this was an important person. He was rich, but he was also an abolitionist. The master didn't want the slaves to look unkempt or it would fuel the abolitionist movement. 

T'Challa washed his kinky hair and oiled it with bacon grease before moisturizing his skin with ghee.

It was a big day. 

But, little did he know it would be the end of life as he knew it.


End file.
